Kingsman Drabbles
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: This will be a collection of drabbles with our favorite Hartwin pair and possibly others as the chapters are uploaded. The rating may go up in the future.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingsman: Secret Service. Only the plots in which I create my fics. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was back, living and breathing, as Arthur and everything seemed to be back to normal- or as normal after Valentines Event could get at Kingsman. However, Percival lightly brought something to his attention. His much slower responses could be dangerous were he ever sent back into the field. Thus, sparring sessions were held between the two to ensure that he got back into shape as best he could since being shot .

His left eye acts up at times, going fuzzy or completely black, and spider web scarring fans out from where the bullet had grazed him.

Percival was slowly circling the new Arthur to get him back into shape. No one blamed Harry after what he had gone through in recovering, but he wasn't exactly 100% and he certainly wouldn't be again- but that didn't mean he couldn't be as close to that as possible.

"Come on, Arthur, I know you can do better than that." Percival said, having sent a few roundhouse kicks that were only partially blocked and dodged from.

Harry could only glare at him but knew the man meant well, and he was truly grateful for the agent using his free time to spar. He'd sparred a few times with Lancelot, but he hasn't had the opportunity to spar with Eggsy just yet.

He could still remember how distraught the young man had been after hearing he was alive but recovering very slowly, and when he returned he left on a mission that wasn't assigned to him. Upon his return he had tackled him in his office and yelled about how stupid he was for having gone out alone and how he'd missed him.

It was for this reason that, should he ever have to go into the field again, he would be ready and far more prepared. Gazing back at Percival, he counter circled the man and lunged forward with a few fast punches and a kick to what would have been the man's head.

"Good, much better Harry, but try not to second guess yourself or you'll hurt yourself further. Go again, and this time with more heat behind the kick." Percival said, back-flipping to get into a stance for Harry to strike at.

Harry had a small smile on his face as he took Percival's advice, and did the same maneuver but added heat and a sweeping kick from under the agent that he wasn't ready for.

Percival sprung back up and grinned at Harry. "Very well executed, shall we try close combat now?" Not giving Harry a chance to respond, he grabbed the man and held him in a pretty firm choke hold.

Caught off guard, Harry tried to relax before swinging his body so that Percival was sprawled on his back and he had both hands pinned on the man's side and whose feet he couldn't do much with being sat on. Giving a sigh, Percival surrendered.

"It seems close combat is still your strongest point. I don't think someone likes our current positions, though." Percival said, turning his eyes toward the door.

Eggsy was trying his hardest to stay calm and not say anything. He was going to comment, but thought better and shut his mouth before turning to make a hasty retreat from the training room.

Harry cursed as he pushed off of Percival not caring about how he was most certainly NOT acting like a gentleman, and caught up to Eggsy. Spinning the boy around, he stopped him after catching up to his brisk walk.

"Eggsy, why did you leave so suddenly? Wait a minute; are you jealous about what you saw in the training room?" Harry could feel that Eggsy's shoulders only seemed to tense more as he made a move to free himself from Harry's grip.

Eggsy wanted out of Harry's grasp. He'd just gotten back from a mission and he wanted to see how Harry was doing, and Merlin had said he was in the training room. Still, he didn't expect to see the two of them so close like that. He knew they were only sparring but it still got to him.

"I don't know what you're on about. I ain't jealous. At all." Avoiding Harry's gaze by turning his head to look further down the hallway, wishing the man would just drop the subject already. Harry sighed as he gently let go of the boys arm, and instead laced a hand with Eggsy's.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. Percival fancies Lancelot, though he tries to hide it, and that bugs Lancelot to no end. Like him, I have you, someone who grounds me and is there through everything. It's similar to what I have with Merlin, and yet all completely all your own Eggsy, love." Giving Eggsy a kiss.

Eggsy at first was unresponsive but soon returned the kiss fully. When he broke the kiss he hugged Harry close, burying his face in the mans chest. Not caring that the man was in his training attire and not his suit. He breathed in the fact that Harry was his and not anyone else. He felt the man rumble at his antics but he didn't care at that moment.

Looking up he saw the love shining right there in Harry's gaze. Seeing as said man was wearing a V-neck undershirt there still glistened some sweat and keeping eye contact couldn't help but lick up a few droplets and see Harry's eye's dilate further.

"You are playing with fire my dear boy." Tilting Eggsy's head up he gave him another deep heated kiss that left the boy breathless when he was done. Smirking he loved how affected he too could leave the young boy. "If you're so jealous of seeing Percival sparing and ending up as he did why don't you spar with me then? Go give your report, change and I'll meet you back in the training room." Leaving Eggsy with a chaste kiss and a light push in the other direction.

Eggsy had a dumbfounded look on his face before he got the meaning of what Harry said and grinning was off to give Merlin his report and change before meeting up with Harry in the training room.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this fic! As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
